A deployable mast designed to connect two space equipments several metres apart is generally constituted of a plurality of mast segments stacked above one another, articulated to each other and deployment of which is motorized. Each mast segment is generally composed of a plurality of rigid beams articulated by hinges and locked by latches. This type of mast has the disadvantage of necessitating the use of a motor for deployment and suffers from high mass and articulation reliability problems. Moreover, the beams being rigid, in the stowed position under the nose cap of a launch vehicle the mast occupies a large overall size. The space allocated to deployable structures under the nose cap of a launch vehicle being limited, it is important to reduce the overall size of the mast when it is in the stowed position, so as to optimize the area thereof in the deployed position. The mast must therefore have as high as possible a deployed length/stacked volume ratio at the same time as ensuring a low mass, and sufficiently high stability and stiffness of the mast in the deployed position to be compatible with space applications.